ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EW Locker Room
eW Locker Room is a PHP/MySQL powered script to simply and automate the running of your eWrestling website. History Inspired by the popular "White mexican" Backstage Script, the World Wrestling Alliance developed their own PHP version which operated successfully for many years. Unfortunately, this script was too fed specific and was unfortunately unreleaseable. After a short period of downtime, and following the decline of the technical abilities within the hobbie, Matthew Warr decided a new script needed to be written which would encompass every element of running an eFed, making websites signiifcantly easier to keep up to date, and thusly leaving fed heads time to do what they do best - book stories. A conscious decision was made that the rewrite of the script should be installable for any fed head that wishes to use it. And thus the project was born. 3 months later, version 1 was installed to the World Wrestling Alliance. This release contained a large feature set, however, the fed heads there felt it needed a little bit more. A month later, version 1.1 was released, with new features and numerous bug fixes resolved. On the 19th September 2010, version 1.2 was released featuring the last set of features for some time. Mantra The script will always be free, and will always strive to make the job as a fed head easier. The focus of the project has always been to provide fed heads with all the functionality they need, and as such, the project codes new features into the development schedule on request. Features The features available to fed heads are extensive. Here is a list of the generic functional areas, although each area boasts a large set of features within it. Roster Management Administrators create and edit wrestler and tag team bios with a few clicks of the mouse. Users can log in and update their own biographies and strategies. The roster page it generates is dynamic and you can inactivate wrestlers with a single mouse click. Also features the ability to embed mp3 files to your bios and YouTube videos. Show Production Administrators create "Events". Within the events you create Segments or Matches. Matches can be assigned to Match Writers who can write their matches and submit them to the producer through the script. Handlers can also submit segments to the show. The show producer can then edit and sequence segments and matches using the WYSIWYG edit and publish the show in a few clicks. Archive pages, and latest/next show links are automatically updated. Segments and matches can also be attributed to the wrestlers/tag teams and their Bio's are automatically linked to these segments. Roleplaying Roleplaying is done through the script. Optional roleplay moderation can be switched on or off. Roleplays are automatically archived by month/year and linked to biographies. Also features a commenting and rating system. News Publishing Integrated news publishing script allows handlers to post news articles as themselves OR their characters. Character news submissions are linked to biographies. Multiple news categories are supported, and optional posting moderation can be applied. Titles and Histories Create and edit as many championships as you want, Make changes to your champions page and title histories with a few clicks. This also automatically adds a characters title history to their bio pages. Administration and Security All modules have security permissions which you can apply to specific users. if for example, you wanted someone to have new publisher administration access, you can switch this on and off with a few clicks. All settings are easily configurable using a web based user interface. Easy to Customise The script deploys with a basic template which can easily be edited by altering the supplied CSS files. Alternatively, it will seamlessly integrate with any header and footer file you define - You just need to add some code to your header. Equally, we supply a massive PHP function library, which you can call from any page you want to display the data it is programmed for. With a little CSS and HTML knowledge, you can make this script dance. Documented and Supported The script comes with an easy to use installer, and boasts an impressive web site and wiki giving you instructions on everything you might need. it also contains the database schema and functions code so you can make it do whatever you want. Also, each module has a detailed help file. If that's not enough a free support forum is available for those having troubles. For a donation, they will install and customise the code for your website. Future The future is open. Led by user feedback, if features are requested and serve a purpose to all fed heads, they can be developed. At present the feature list is clear so the only release schedule to date is to fix bugs which come around. Links Website: '''http://lockerroom.wwa-online.com '''Demo: http://lockerroom.wwa-online.com/demo Support Forum: http://community.wwa-online.com Wiki: http://lockerroom.wwa-online.com/wiki